The Snakes Apprentice
by King Geedorah
Summary: What if, instead of leaving the village, Orochimaru decided that staying inside Konoha was best for his plans, and that is where the point of divergence begins. Dark Naruto
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

A/N: Hello folks, this is a what if involving Orochimaru, I always wondered, what if he never left the village, what if not becoming Hokage did not cause him to go off the deep end, instead he stewed in his anger but stayed away from the hustle and bustle of the city I think it would have changed thinks just a little... and then he decides to help a certain **jinchūriki. **Enjoy.

* * *

Pain flooded Naruto as he tried to regain consciousness, a groan of pain left his mouth alerting the man in the room.

"Do not move boy, you're injuries were not minor." Listening to the voice, Naruto let his body go still as he tried to take in his surroundings. Wherever he was, it was not the hospital, this place had a damp feel about it. He opened his eyes to look around, but a dry cloth covered his vision.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice. Last thing he remembered, was a villager taking a knife to his shoulder, pain overloading his 8 year old body.

"You are in my lair, or has Sarutobi would call it, my office." The man scoffed, he grabbed a vial off the table and went to pour it in Naruto's parched mouth. "Take this." Naruto gagged slightly of the thick mixture that was put into is mouth, but managed to take it down. Feeling some of his energy return he decided to ask the name of his healer.

"Who are you sir?" Naruto asked. Naruto heard the shuffling of vials stop, and a deep chuckle spread throughout the room.

"Chief executive of Konoha Jutsu creation Orochimaru at your service." Naruto felt the air leave his body, he had heard stories of the man in charge of creating Konoha's best and most efficient jutsu, one of the 3 legendary Sannin. Naruto's next question popped into his head immediately.

"What happened to my eye, it hurts so much." Naruto asked clenching his teeth as he felt a wave a pain going through his eyes.

"One of our great citizens managed to scratch both of your eyes with a kunai destroying your eyes completely, I managed to... replace them. You were completely blind for about 2 hours." Orochimaru said with a pause.

Naruto felt a shudder go through his body, he was so close to having his dream ruined. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Orochimaru, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can move my body." Naruto said suddenly feeling like he was intruding.

"Do not be so hasty boy, I have an offer for you, one that will help your dream of becoming Hokage." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. "You remind me much of myself as a child boy, did you know I wanted to become Hokage? While I failed in my dreams, I can assist you in yours. You shall become my apprentice."

"You want me to be your student, me?" Naruto could hardly believe his luck, he was going to be trained by someone who got as close to becoming a Hokage as you can get.

"I have already sent word to the Hokage, rest now, your eyes need time to heal, when you awake, we shall talk." As Orochimaru said these words, Naruto slowly dozed off to sleep, his future looking bright for the first time.

Orochimaru watched as Naruto fell asleep before making his way to his body, Orochimaru pulled the cloth covering Naruto's eyes and stared at him. "Interesting." Turning back to his work, Orochimaru let a smirk take his face.

XxX **At The Hokage's Office **XxX

"I refuse to have my son taught by that man!" Kushina Namikaze was not a happy customer, she looked around the room to see her husband cringe at her shout. Sarutobi tried to console her.

"Kushina, this is a blessing in disguise, we now have someone to watch young Naruto the way we can not." Sarutobi said as he stood at the desk of the 4th Hokage.

"The old man is right, While Orochimaru may be a little standoffish, he'll be able to teach Naruto all the skills he needs to become a great Ninja, and remember, if it was not for him, I would be in the death gods belly." Minato the 4th Hokage replied, while he was not entirely happy with the situation, he knew their was very little he could do, and he did owe the man his life.

"B-but he just stays underground all day long, that's not the kind of life we want for our son" Kushina added.

"We also did not want to abandon him to an orphanage, but things never go exactly as planned." Minato regretted saying these words as they left his mouth.

"I never wanted to go along with your shitty plan, fuck you Namikaze!" Kushina shouted as chakra began to flare around her body. Minato's gaze softened sadly as he looked at his angry wife.

"I know love, but we had to do what was best for the village, and both our children, I know its heartless to say, but as Hokage, I must put the village first, before anything..." Minato said staring at the ground, Kushina just shook her head.

"I've heard it all before Minato, I'm going to go pick up our daughter, I assume you'll be missing dinner again." Kushina said and she left the room. Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Should we really leave Naruto's training to Orochimaru, do you think he still holds a grudge against me for becoming Hokage?" Minato asked and Sarutobi stroked his beard in contemplation.

"I know Orochimaru very well, he's not the type to hold a grudge for a very long time."

XxX **Under Konoha** XxX

Naruto's slowly came back to the world of consciousness as he remembered that he had become the apprentice of one of the Sannin.

"You're awake, good. We're going to be together down here for quite some time, I shall hold no secrets from you, as you shall not hold any from me, the bond between a student and teacher is one that can not be matched, if you are serious about this, you have to give me your all." Naruto nodded his head quickly, already determined to never let his sensei down. "Do you have any questions you would like to ask?" Orochimaru asked as he took a seat in front of Naruto's bed.

"You said you replaced my eyes, what did you replace them with?" Naruto asked lightly touching the cloth surrounding his eyes.

"While you may already know, this village contains 2 of the lands most coveted Dōjutsu in the world, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, what you dont know, is that there is a 3rd Dōjutsu not well know in the world, a Dōjutsu of legends, the Rinnegan. "Orochimaru stared at Naruto for a moment before continuing. "It is believed the only way to achieve this Dōjutsu is to be a descendent of the Sage of the six paths, after failing to become Hokage I traveled the world for a year, and met a man who obtained these eyes, he asked me to join an organization dedicated to achieving world peace in the world. At the time, I was prepared to leave Konoha..."

Naruto gasped as he heard Orochimaru's confession, but said nothing as he heard the rest of the tale. Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of blood.

"This is the blood of Madara Uchiha, the man I met, I've spent the last 10 years of my life attempting to recreate the Dōjutsu, and till now I have failed, and I understand now why, only a descendent of the Senju can hold the power of the Rinnegan, which makes you a direct descendent Naruto." Naruto's blood froze as he heard the first peace of information about his family background since he was born.

"W-what, how, the old man said I was..." Naruto stuttered as he could not form a sentence at the news.

"Ah yes, Sarutobi has kept quite a lot from you young Senju, tell me, do you know what happened 8 years ago on your birthday?" Orochimaru asked and a shiver went down Naruto's spine, of course he knew, he was reminded every year when the villagers attacked him, he was born on the day of the Kyubi attack on Konoha.

"Yes, but other than being born, what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked, and Orochimaru chuckled softly before leaning forward.

"Let me tell you what happened that night 8 years ago Naruto."

_XxX Flashback 8 years ago October 10th_

_Orochimaru stood beside Minato as he drew the seal on his daughters stomach, Orochimaru was slowly making the seal on Naruto. "As you can see Minato, by sealing the yin in Rukia, and the yang inside Naruto, there will be no reason to use the Shiki Fūjin, although some...complications may arise later down the line, I assure you this is your best option." Orochimaru put the finishing touches on Naruto's seal and took a step back._

"_Yes, this will do just fine, thank you Orochimaru, looks like having twins worked out for the best right sweetheart." Kushina who was still weak from loosing the Kyubi and child birth could only nod slightly before falling to exhaustion. "Lets begin the sealing now. Shishō Fūin !" Both Minato and Orochimaru's hands rushed forward on the young ones stomachs sealing the fox into the belly of the 2 children. Both with 1 half of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. Minato was extremely happy until he saw a tendril of red chakra escape Naruto and whip Rukia across the arm, Minato quickly grabbed Rukia and __pulled her away. "What the hell was that!" Minato shouted as his daughter began to cry as the wound burned her young body._

_Orochimaru only looked on passively as some tendrils continued to try and reach Rukia. "It seems... that the Yang chakra is not reacting well to being separated from its Yin, which leads me to believe that the Kyubi's mind is manifested inside Naruto." The tendrils continued to lash out causing Minato to frown, the sound of a door opening caught Minato's attention._

"_Minato, the people are worried, the Kyubi suddenly disappearing has sent them into a panic, you must address the people." Taking note of the mood in the room, Sarutobi frowned. "Is there a problem Minato, Orochimaru?" The 3__rd__ asked._

"_It seems for the time being, I wont be able to have my son and daughter in the same room, the Kyubi's chakra's are reacting violently to each other, which means..." Minato trailed off as his eyebrows burrowed in thought, he had terrible thoughts going through his mind, but he was running out of options in his head. "I-I will introduce Naruto as an orphan that I sealed the Kyubi in, and tomorrow I will introduce Rukia as my daughter...and only child." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in shock at Minato._

"_If I have Rukia and Naruto next to each other, who knows what will happen as they get older, I have to keep them separate for now, at least until I can figure out how to not cause their chakra to react so violently to each other. Naruto is the oldest, he'll be the one to protect Rukia from...from living life alone. We'll be able to help him Sarutobi, he wont have to do this alone, and it'll only be for a while, just for a while." Minato said as he tried to make sense of his plan. He would live in his study until he figured out a plan. He picked up Naruto, and made his way to his people. _

_XxX End Flashback_

"That was the plan at least, but Minato was not able to balance his seal studies and the village, and his time dedicated to figuring out the seal took a backseat to watching the village, until he eventually stopped studying the seal at all. " Orochimaru finished his tale solemnly.

Naruto's hands were clenched in his hands tightly, not only did he have a family, but he also had the Nine tailed fox sealed inside of him, and they abandoned him simply because of his age. At the whim of his 'Father'. "H-how can this be, they left me a-alone for 8 years, why did they..." Naruto trailed off crying out loud to the situation he found himself in. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, then he felt the cloth covering his eyes fall onto the floor, he looked up to see his saviors face, his ringed eyes in a trance.

Orochimaru was in awe of the eyes of legend staring at him, and he consoled his new student. "This place, this village may not care for you, but I do Naruto, which is why I'm going to train you to be ruler of this village, and they shall respect and fear you. Will you let me help you Naruto?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's clothes tightly as he nodded his head sobbing into his clothes.

Orochimaru looked up to see a mask man nod his head, before leaving in a vortex.

XxX

AN: **And so it begins, see you guys for the next exciting chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**XxX**

"Very good Naruto-kun, you've successfully created your first path." Orochimaru praised as they stood over the body of Yakumi Uchiha, a young man who was a member of Konoha's Police force who died on a recent mission. "Yes, Naruto-kun, while I have a mastery over the human anatomy, you a truly gifted." Naruto gave no reply as his eyes wandered over his creation, the first of his 6 paths. The human path.

Exactly one year has passed since Naruto began his teachings under the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru, and with the help of the Rinnegan, has soaked up ninjutsu like a sponge. With Orochimaru's help, he has begun to create even greater jutsu. Naruto's features have taken a change during the past year, his skin growing slightly paler due to spending so much time underground, his hair left uncut has grown down to his shoulders tied into a pony tail. A cloak similar to Orochimaru's completed the picture.

Naruto released a sigh and took a seat after studying his work, this was one of the most taxing things he has done since receiving the Rinnegan. "What will I be learning today Sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. While Jutsu training was Naruto's favorite activity, Orochimaru has taken to teaching him strategy and important tools to becoming a leader.

"One thing a great leader must have, is the ability to control his soldiers and civilians, whether it is through fear or kindness, your people must depend on you, and know you are the leader." Orochimaru spoke as Naruto digested the information. "To be able to claim such loyalty, you must be able to make them believe your point of view, their opinions must become your opinions. This is mostly achieved through communication and reliability."

"So I need to get people to see my point of view, to join my cause." Naruto said.

"Yes, you want to become Hokage, so you must gain the influence of the ones who decide who becomes Hokage, as you know, the Hokage can be decided by being chose as a successor, or by clan vote. You were born into a great age group Naruto-kun, all the future clan heirs are around your age, you must get their loyalty. While your sister may be groomed to take the mantle of Hokage, its easy to take it to a vote." Orochimaru was not sure if young Rukia would be groomed to become Hokage, but he was sure that she would be pressured to do so.

"I am not in the academy, when will I have time to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Every Saturday, I want you to go up to the surface and begin the next stage of the plan, your targets will be the clan heirs, you will not let them know of your plan to become Hokage, what you want is their loyalty." Orochimaru repeated as he began to write a list if potential clan heirs for Naruto. "We have many years before you are able to actively pursue your dream Naruto-kun, take your time, pick your battles, you'll do fine." Orochimaru tossed a scroll to Naruto and made his way out the room. "I have requested to the 4th Hokage to put me on active duty so I may take you out the village, we will be able to find many more candidates for your other 5 paths." Orochimaru closed the door, and made his way to his study to report to his leader.

XxX **Saturday Morning**

Naruto shoved his hands into the pocket of his cloak as he walked through the village, he had only appeared above surface a handful of times since becoming the student of Orochimaru, he was still slightly uncomfortable being in a crowded village again. A black cloth was wrapped tightly around Naruto's eyes preventing the world from seeing his Dōjutsu, a precaution Orochimaru drilled into his head. The sound of a training brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

He made his way to the training grounds to spot a young girl attacking a training post, what alarmed Naruto the most, was the tears running down the girls face. Naruto got a good look at her face as she made a kick to the training post. "A Hyūga." Naruto commented, making a decision he stepped into the training area alerting the young woman of his presence.

"W-who's there?" Hanabi turned to see a boy her age step into the training field, she quickly wipe her tears and straightened her posture. "Who are you, how long have you been watching me?" Hanabi asked sniffling. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Since you were did not see me, I assume you're a Hyūga who has yet to unlock their Byakugan correct?" Naruto asked and Hanabi shivered in anger.

"I do not want to use the bloodline of that bastard clan, I'll grow under my own power, without those eyes." Hanabi said shaking her head causing Naruto to see a mark on her forehead.

"The mark of the branch family, you're the daughter of the Hyūga head correct?" Naruto question causing Hanabi to chuckle bitterly.

"Oh yea, I'm the daughter alright, but so is my twin sister, my older twin sister by exactly 5 minutes and 28 seconds, that was the amount of time that cause me to receive this mark and be put into the branch family. 5 minutes and 28 seconds, not power, not skill, 5 MINUTES AND 28 SECONDS!" Hanabi shouted giving a strong round house kick to the training post destroying it. "I've trained all my life, became a prodigy of the gentle fist, and for what? To lose my right as heir only because I was born after my sister!" Hanabi did not understand why she was telling these things to this boy, but she could not stop herself from venting. "Damn they Hyūga and their backwards way, I'll never use those damn eyes again!"

Naruto stared at the girl who was now breathing heavily as the wheels in his head began to turn. He walked closer to Hanabi and drew her into a hug causing her to breakdown again. "Do not blame put the blame of your clan on your wonderful eyes, the Byakugan is a blessing, and you should use it to gain what is yours." Naruto said as he consoled the weeping girl he held.

"B-but everything has been taken away form me, with this mark, I can never achieve my dreams." Hanabi spat out as tears continued to flow down her face.

"Nothing is ever completely taken away, you can always take back what is rightfully yours." Naruto pulled back slightly to look at Hanabi. "If you truly believe you are the rightful heir, then would you do anything to get it back, would you go against the very beliefs that your clan follow." Naruto took of the cloth covering his eyes causing Hanabi to lose her breath as she moved her hands to touch them.

"I'll do whatever it takes, I want to get back what is rightfully mine, b-but who are you?" Hanabi asked as she continued to look in Naruto's eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. Come on we'll go get something to eat." Wiping the last of her tears, Hanabi nodded in agreement and they made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen.

XxX

Rukia nodded politely to the villagers who waved at her as she made her way to her favorite ramen bar and after a long day of training, she felt she deserved it. "Oh young Rukia, you get cuter every time I see you." The old lady at the newsstand told her, Rukia only nodded and smiled politely, she was very hungry and did not want to indulge in small talk. She tugged on her fathers hand to send the hint.

"We must be on our way Mrs. Morioka, please give my best wishes to your husband." Minato waved as he walked away and the bar came into view. His blood froze as he entered the bar and saw his son sitting at the counter. He gave a quick look to Rukia but she was already ordering off the menu. 'What is Naruto doing here, and with a Hyūga, and those bandages. Sarutobi told me that his eyes were damaged, but I never though...' His thoughts trailed off sadly as he saw his son slowly ingest his food.

Naruto pause lightly as he felt a familiar presence enter the bar. He looked to his left to see his little sister ordering ramen. 'I can feel her Yin chakra flooding through her body, I wonder if she can sense my presence as well.' Naruto slowly released a small amount of the nine tails energy into the bar.

Rukia was inhaling her ramen when cold water like sensation traveled through her body. She turned her head toward the source, and stared at her brother. 'Who is that, I've seen him around the Hokage tower a few times, but this pull...' Rukia felt a strong pull toward Naruto as she grabbed her left arm where her birth scar lay, she was feeling short of breath and needed to move closer to Naruto, she decided to introduce herself. "Hi there, I'm Rukia Namikaze, well, you probably already know that, what I mean is, who are you. I mean, you dont have to tell me if you don't wanna, but you're eating ramen and I am, not to say we're meant for each other or anything like that! J-just..." Rukia began to blush as she rambled on, she had no idea what was going on, she was usually very calm and collected, but she's sitting here in front of this boy and turning into a blabbering idiot.

Hanabi scoffed and returned to her food as Naruto turned his gaze toward her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Namikazi, you were correct, I already knew your name." Naruto responded with a small smile, which sent another blush to Rukia's face. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, Rukia took notice of Naruto's attire, which was similar to a ninja.

"Are you ninja in training? I only bring it up because or your eyes, not to say that a blind person cant be a ninja, I mean it's probably tougher for you, not to say you cant be a great ninja, I'm sorry!" Rukia said rambling again looking down, a chuckle from Naruto causing her to look up again.

"Yes, I am currently being trained by Orochimaru." Naruto said as he took another bite of ramen. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes! You're the apprentice that Orochimaru took in, I bet you're pretty awesome in a fight! I'm being trained by my mom and dad, and one day I'm going to become Hokage!" Rukia exclaimed causing a smirk to cover Naruto's face.

"I suppose that makes us rivals then Ms. Namikaze, I too want to become Hokage. Tell me, are you prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve your dream?" Naruto asked taking another bite. Rukia pumped her fist with a smile.

"Of course I am, its my destiny to become Hokage, my Birth right!" The statement made Naruto frown slightly. Rukia saw that Naruto was finishing, and had the sudden urge to make him stay longer. She did not know what was coming over her, but she felt as if she had to stay near this boy, closer... "H-hey, how about we go do some training, just because we're rivals does not mean we can't hang out." Rukia asked with a blush, the question made Minato stop eating.

"Rukia dear, we're very busy today, and we would not want to impose on Naruto's schedule, maybe some other time." Minato said nervously trying to buy some time. Rukia gave her father a frown and turned back to Naruto only to see that he was gone. Minato gave a sigh of relief before returning to his food. Rukia stared at the floor sadly before seeing a message written on a napkin at the bottom of her chair.

_Training ground 3, Next Saturday_

_Naruto._

Rukia smiled and stuffed the napkin in her pocket, a warmth filling her as she thought of the other blond.

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

XxX

Naruto and Hanabi walked side by side as they made their way to the Hyūga compound, Hanabi's face was slightly puffed in anger. "That Namikaze is a little forward don't you think, asking you out to training when I was with you, the nerve of royalty." Hanabi said forgetting that only 24 hours ago she was 1 of 2 heirs to they Hyūga land. She blushed as Naruto ruffled her hair playfully.

"You have nothing to worry about Hanabi-chan. I'm sure she was just being friendly." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and looked toward the sky with a frown on his face. 'I was feeling a tug the whole time, a desire to be near her, this is something I'm going to have to fix if the plan is to succeed.' Naruto was sure he was going to talk to Orochimaru tonight. Naruto's thoughts stopped as they approached the compound gate. "You're attending the academy right Hanabi, we'll get started with our training every Monday and Wednesday after you're out of class." Hanabi nodded and looked up at Naruto.

"You never told me why you're helping me Naruto-kun." Hanabi asked. Naruto paused for a moment before speaking.

"Because like me, you had your dream halted unfairly, you know the pain of betrayal from your kin. I am not like your family, I will never betray you, or stop you from achieving your dreams, I will do whatever is in my power to help you Hanabi, trust me." Naruto said putting a hand on Hanabi's cheek causing her to blush. The gate opening cause the pair to separate.

"Nee-chan you're finally home, I've looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Hanabi's older sister Hinata asked with a look of anger on her face. Hanabi's face suddenly grew cold as she gave out a low growl, standing on her toes she gave Naruto a kiss on a cheek before turning to the compound.

"Thank you for today Naruto-kun, I'll see you on Monday," Hanabi brushed pass her sister bumping shoulders before entering the compound. Hinata frowned before turning to Naruto who looked on impassively.

"Who are you and what are your intentions with my sister?" Hinata asked with a straight look on her face, Naruto actually looked shocked at the question.

"My intentions?" Naruto repeated, but mostly to himself. "I only wish to be friends with he Hyuga-san, nothing more. She has gone through a rough time, and needs support." Hinata flinched as he mentioned the rough time. She was very aware of the reason why her system was upset. The boys standoffish demeanor was upsetting Hinata though.

"Well she may no longer be the heir, but she is still a Hyūga and should not spend time alone with one of your social standing." Hinata huffed trying to get a reaction out of the boy.

"An apprentice to Orochimaru is not enough status to hang out with a member of the branch family, you Hyūga sure have quite the status." Hinata gasped as Naruto revealed his identity, she had heard of the boy who was being trained by the legendary Sannin, but why would he hang around Hanabi. She just insulted this man who was being prepped to be a great ninja one day, if she was to be heir, she should try to repair this introduction.

"I-I am so sorry, I had no idea. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Hinata Hyūga future heir to the Hyūga clan." Hinata stammered out bowing, then swore at herself as she realized he would not be able to see her bow."Please, allow me to apologize properly by inviting you to tea tomorrow, it would be a honor if you came." Hinata asked with a small blush on her face, while she was trained to keep calm, she could not deny her attraction to the young boy. 'He's so cute.' Hinata thought with the blush intensifying.

Naruto simply stared at her for a few moments before answering. "I suppose I can make time to visit tomorrow, I will come at 3:00 if that's alright." Naruto said.

"Y-yes that's perfect, I-I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered out as she turned and jogged towards her home. Naruto watched her until she was out of sight before turning himself to leave.

**XxX**

Minato closed the door behind him with a sigh as he watched his daughter rush to her room, traveling to the dining room he say his wife reading a book and decided to fill her in on what happened today. "Rukia met Naruto today." Kushina brought a hand to her chest as she heard his words.

"Did anything happen, did the nine tails chakra react violently?" Kushina asked, worry on her face.

"That's just it, nothing happened at all, they carried on like 2 regular people, I did not feel the presense of the Kyubi at all, although the way Rukia acted around him was a little unsettling." Minato added as he remembered the blush on his daughters face. 'That would cause a view problems."

"Then we can get our son back, if there are no issues." Kushina said happily, but frowned as Minato shook his head.

"You see, their should have been an reaction. Those 2 have not met in 9 years, some type of reaction from the yin and yang chakra being so close to each other should have happened again. This worries me, the only reaction from Rukia was her grabbing her arm for a few seconds." Minato explained causing his wife to tear up again, Minato frowned sadly as he drew his wife into a hug, he never liked disappointing his wife, but it was the only thing he seemed to be able to do lately.

XxX

Naruto was making his way back to his home hands in pocket, he was taking note of the villagers attitude towards him, It seemed becoming apprentice to Orochimaru caused them to flip flop very quickly. 'Pitiful fools, as if I want their false words of kindness.' Naruto though bitterly as a man he remembered attacking him waved to him with a smile on his face. His anger was slowly growing till he felt a pulse of chakra hit him. He stopped in a clearing and spoke a loud.

"Ms. Namikaze, its rude to stalk someone like this." Naruto called out loud making Rukia come out, she was staring at the ground with a blush on her face.

"I-I know it sounds silly, but, I could not rest, I could not stop thinking about you, m-my body keeps burning until I'm near you, and I dont know why. I feel this need to be near you." Rukia talked as she walked closer and closer to Naruto until she was in front of him. She slowly untangled her hands from them selves, and wrapped them around Naruto pulling herself close. A dazed look came over her as she held onto Naruto. Naruto stood completely still as his sister held him, he could feel his yang energy mixing with his sisters yin energy.

'This is extremely addicting.' Naruto thought to himself as he could feel the waves of content hit his body. 'I can't allow this to continue, I there has to be something I can do to stop this, what if I.' Naruto trailed off as an idea entered his head. Rukia began to blush as Naruto's hand crept up her shirt and landed on her bare stomach, a gasp left her body as she began to feel an energy enter her, and suddenly it stopped, snapping her out of her daze.

"T-that was nuts." Rukia exclaimed as she slowly released her hold on Naruto. While the urge to melt into him had left her, she still enjoyed the warmth of Naruto's body. 'Oh kami Rukia you're such a pervert.' Rukia thought to herself blushing. Naruto on the other hand, was lost in thought.

'So I was right, it seems her yin chakra is attempting to siphon off my yang chakra, I can stop the urge by flooding her system with my own energy, but how long will that last.' Naruto took the time to address his sister. "I see you were not able to wait till next Saturday." Naruto said in a with humor in his voice.

"N-no, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I have no idea what came over me, you must think I'm so weird." Rukia said looking down at the ground, a soft pat on her head brought her attention back to Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, its not everyday one gets to hold a pretty girl." Naruto said with a small smile sending Rukia into another blush fest. Naruto frowned to himself, before putting another smile on his face. "Its late Ms. Namikaze, you should head home, don't forget about Saturday." Naruto reached into his pocket clenched his teeth in concentration before pulling out small marble. It was bright red and glowed with an eerie light. "If you feel the urge to be near me again, put a small amount of chakra into this ball, and I'll come to the rescue." Naruto said as he placed the marble in his sisters hand. Rukia gave a bright smile as she held onto the the marble, Naruto turned to walk home when Rukia shouted for him.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto braced himself as Rukia gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Rukia laughed at the look on his face and ran off towards her home.

'Hmm, that's no good.' Naruto thought putting a hand on his cheek. Putting his hands behind his head, he continued on his path.

XxX **Sunday**

"Welcome Uzumaki-san, Lady Hinata is waiting for you in the garden." A guard at the front of the gate instructed Naruto as he approached the complex. Naruto made his way to the garden where he saw Hinata already sitting at the table, next to her was Hanabi holding a tray of tea and snacks. She was looking down at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Hello Hanabi-chan, Hyūga-san." Naruto greeted causing Hinata to frown and Hanabi to brighten, she served Naruto his tea as he seated himself.

"Please excuse me." Hanabi excused herself from the room after setting the tray on the table. Naruto watched her as she left before Hinata brought his attention to her.

"She's taken to her new duties quite well don't you think Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a small smile on her face. "I was worried that she would rebel for a while, but she's come to upset, that this is the way of the Hyūga, its for the best." Hinata preached taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes the Hyūga way, where 5 minutes is the difference between a sister and a servant. I'm quite aware of the Hyūga way Hyūga-san." Hinata frowned at the tone of voice, she brought him here to apologize not to make him more upset.

"I had as much of a choice of being born first as she had being born second, while it may be frowned upon, these are the rules and ways that have made the Hyūga thrive for so long." Hinata replied.

"You will be the heir correct, you could use your power to start a new way, one that does not separate brothers and sisters, one that does not brand them as lesser beings." Hinata shook her head.

"It's not my agenda to go against the Hyūga way, to change what has been a long standing tradition just because of my sister would be selfish." Hinata rebuked.

"And who says you can not be selfish, why not use your power to help your loved ones." A frown began to take over Naruto's face and Hinata decided it would be wise to stop this discussion.

"We're getting off topic Naruto-kun, these are Hyūga affairs and should remain in the family as such. I asked you here today to apologize if I offended you yesterday with my remarks, I do not want any bad blood between the Hyūga and the Sannins apprentice." Hinata smiled as she offered out her apology.

"It's nothing I'm not used to, I'll accept your apology on one condition. Allow me to take you out to dinner this Friday night." A gasp from Hinata and a crash outside the door caused Naruto to smirk.

"O-oh, yes, t-that would be a-acceptable Naruto-kun." Hinata could not believe her luck, she was not sure this tea party was going too well, but it seems it worked out after all."I'm happy you decided your time would be best spent with me Naruto-kun." She said with a blush on her face. Naruto stood from his seated position with a smile.

"Yes of course, now if you excuse me, I'll see myself out." Grabbing Hinata's hand and placing a kiss on it, Naruto turned and made his way out the garden room.'Now where is Hanabi-chan.' Naruto began to concentrate on Hanabi's chakra signature. Making his way through the branch family section, he made his way to her quarters. Inside, Hanabi was having a difficult time keeping her composure up, her sister had yet again, taken something else from her, something she never even had a fighting chance for. She stopped her shivering as Naruto took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her head.

"S-so I guess you could not ignore the chance to get in with the clan head." Hanabi stammered out with an angry blush on her face. Naruto said nothing and pulled her closer.

"What did I tell you yesterday Hanabi-chan, trust me, all of this is a part of the bigger picture, and I'm going to need you with me, can I count on you?" Naruto asked calmly, and Hanabi shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I do trust you, I'm sorry, its just hard to see you with my sister, she's taken everything from me, I dont want her too take you too." Hanabi trailed off quietly, and blushed a deep red when Naruto laid a kiss on top of her head.

"Believe in me Hanabi, and I'll return everything that was taken from you."

XxX **Under Konoha**

Naruto sat on top of a doctors table with his shirt off while he informed Orochimaru of his weekend, The Sannin was currently examining Naruto's seal after hearing his reaction with his sister. While Orochimaru was sure what the issue was, he wanted to be 100% sure before he informed Naruto of his thoughts.

"So you've begun to talk to by the Hyūga heirs, I was told that the younger one was branded with the branch seal." Orochimaru said as he pulled out a large book from his work area. "This is a collective of notes from various fūinjutsu experts, including the 4th Hokage. I'm sure this will come in handy for you." Naruto nodded his head as he pulled the book to his side. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"My sister has developed an attraction towards me." This caused Orochimaru to pause momentarily before smiling.

"Does this bother you, while you are both born of the same blood, to her, you're just another boy. You should proceed with caution. You're yang chakra will constantly call out to her now that you have met each other again, will such closeness be a hindrance to our goals?" Orochimaru asked calmly studying his student. He knew his student did not place the errors of his parent onto his sibling, but did not want the boy to develop any crippling emotional attachments.

"No sensei, no problems should occur." Naruto responded not bothering to tell him of the tug he currently felt, as his sister lay in bed squeezing a certain red marble in her hand.

**XxX**

**A/N: 9 year old Naruto has his hands full, guy is such a player though, well, as much as a 5 year old could be a player. **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clarify on the pairing, the main pairing will be Naruto/Hanabi, but Naruto will have relationships with many other women, guess you could call it Naruto/Hanabi, Naruto/Harem, but I would take the harem side of things lightly as Naruto is simply irresistible. Here's Chapter 3 Read and review, and enjoy.-**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench outside the Kazekage office. He was traveling with Orochimaru who was currently serving as Konoha's Ambassador, at the growing age of 10, Naruto knew more of the political situation in Konoha then some of the highest members on the council. While waiting for his Sensei Naruto reviewed the previous year of his life. His focus for the past year had mostly been fūinjutsu while he tried to have a better understanding of the seal no him and his sister. Although he started with this intentions, he found himself drawn to the art of sealing and began to make and create his own jutsu. He found that fūinjutsu was where his true talent was, while he gained an understanding over all the elements because of his Rinnegan, he could not simply cheat with fūinjutsu. It took actually training and deep study.

Reaching into his cloak Naruto pulled out his greatest invention from its holster, his _Armagedōn, _an ancient relic from the time before ninja's existed. What was a simple handgun in that time, was now one of Naruto's greatest creations. Touching the seal he planted on the side of the gun, Naruto thought back to the day his sensei gave him his treasure.

"_What is this?" Naruto asked picking up the .45 off the table in front of him and examining it, and staring into its chamber. It was unlike any device he had ever seen before._

"_In the time before the ninja arts where ever used, men used to control war with these items, its called a gun and used an ammunition called a bullet that used high grade gunpowder cased in copper." Orochimaru explained placing an used bullet on the table."We neither have bullets or gunpowder these days, but I'm sure you can think of a way to make use of this old relic." Orochimaru then gave Naruto a small piece of paper with directions on it."Here is everything the ninja world knows about using a gun, as you can see, most of it is theory and we still have very little information, make use of it." Nodding his head, Naruto went back to inspecting his new weapon, taking it apart, and becoming familiar with it._

_The next day, Naruto made his way through town to meet with the towns blacksmith. After studying the entire night, he was sure he came up with a use for his gun. Walking into the store, Naruto felt the heat from the work being done in the building hit his body. Naruto looked up to see an hulking ogre striking his hammer on a smoldering red hot object. The ogre looked up spotting Naruto and called out alarmed. "Ugo-oh! Ugo ugo!" The ogre cried out._

"_Shaddup!" Naruto turned to see a man lying on a couch awake from sleep. "Just when I was having a good dream... Oh! Welcome to the Konoha Smithy, where we take our time to make a good point. I am Zubora, the owner of this establishment. Pleased to meet you." Zubora Introduced._

"_Ugor ugoh ughor!" The ogre roared._

"_Shaddup over there! The big guy is my assistant Gabora. He's all brawn and about as smart as a dull kunai. So what are you here for?" Zubora asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the behavior but said nothing as he pulled an empty magazine out of his pocket. _

"_Do you have the ability to recreate this." Naruto said handing the man the empty clip. Zubora examined it for a moment before speaking._

"_Hmm, never even seen material like this before, not sure If I can recreate this." Zubora appraised._

"_Ugo-oh! Ugo, ugo!" Gabora added._

"_Eh? Whats that? You say we could use some of the lower quality steel to make a similar material, don't act like you know what you're talking about you dull kunai. Ok kid, it turns out I'll be able to help you, as long as I can keep this thing as the mold. How many do you need?" Zubora asked._

"_I'm going to need 2 thousand copies for a start." Naruto said placing a briefcase on the table and opening it showing multiple bills. Zubora opened his eyes in shock before his pupils were replaced with dollar signs._

"_Kid, this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship. Come back tomorrow morning." Zubora said wiping the sweat off his brow._

"_Ugoh-ugo-ugo!"_

"_Shaddup!"_

* * *

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of his Sensei approaching, standing up Naruto put his Armagedōn back in its holster as he stood up to meet his Sensei."Naruto-kun, it seems we're done here, we'll be staying the night and leave in the morning, I have some important people to meet, don't stay out too late now." Orochimaru said as Naruto nodded, while he was annoyed he would have to wait around even more, it would give him time to go over some reading material.

"How did the peace talks go Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"The Kazekage is demanding we send more missions to the village as we're currently taking more than 70% of the market. He's getting angry, and an angry leader does not make a good ally." Orochimaru responded."While the 4th is a sympathetic man, the fire daimyo will not allow missions to leave his land. I fear an act of desperation may occur soon, but that some time off, I'll leave you now Naruto-kun." Orochimaru turned and made his way down the street leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto was currently walking around town enjoying the night sky, after reading for a few hours, he grew restless, and decided to journey through the town. He was making his way near the Kazekage mansion when he saw a figure climbing down the side of the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto made his way to the figure as its feet touch the ground.

"Aaaaand success!" The light yet hyper voice told Naruto that the figure was a woman, a young one at that. The girl turned around and gave a yelp as she spotted Naruto."Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that, its rude!" The girl crossed her arms in front of her and brushed her hair aside. Naruto caught sight of a tattoo on the girls head for 'love'. Naruto then began to take notice of another chakra residing inside the girl.

'Shukaku.' Naruto said giving the girl a look over, noticing the huge gourd on her back.'That must be where she manifest the Shukaku's chakra.' Gaara was slowly growing self conscious as she felt Naruto's cloth covered gaze on her and a blush grew on her face.

"Hey quite staring you pervert, I'm not here to give you a free show." Naruto shook his head as he turned and walked away, whatever she was doing was not any of his business, but Gaara did not think the same running up to him and grabbing his arm."Hey don't be like that, you have not even introduced yourself, you're that Konoha ninja that came with Orochimaru right! That is so cool! I never get to see foreign ninja, well mostly cause I'm not allowed to leave the mansion, but I sneak out from time to time." Gaara said with a wink."Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sabaku no Gaara, daughter to the Kazekage, and you, you're my escort for tonight!" Gaara exclaimed holding onto Naruto's arm tighter. Naruto gave a grunt of indignation.

"Isn't it dangerous for someone your age to be out so late, that's probably why you're kept in the manor you know." Naruto said as he made no move to remove the young girl from his arm. Gaara simply shook her head.

"I'm in no danger, not as long as mother is with me, mother would never let anything happen to me." Gaara explained her eyes taking a dark tint. Naruto said nothing and decided to go along with the proposed stroll. "So I noticed you're blind, how a blind guy become a ninja, is it tough, do you have some type of super secret bloodline that allows you to see. Or maybe you're from a bat clan, and you use super sonic waves to detect the presence of people around you! That's awesome Bat-kun!" Gaara rambled on and Naruto was beginning to feel slightly annoyed.

"I'm not from a bat clan, I can see perfectly fine, the cloth is purely cosmetic purposed." Naruto explained sub-consciously touching the cloth covering his eyes.

"Whatever you say Bat-kun!" Gaara replied ignoring the explanation Naruto gave, she was happy that she could finally talk to someone other than her brother and sister, they were so dull, acting scared all the time, Bat-kun did not seem to be scared of her at all, she actually talked to her.

Naruto shook his head as he walked into a clearing, he felt a shiver crawl down his back as he felt the chakra signature of about 9 Ninja's. Gaara had stopped walking as well. In front of them, the ninjas had made their appearance dropping swiftly in front of them. "Lady Gaara, please step this way, we are under direct order from the Kazekage to bring you home, please do not resist." The leader of the group said, while said calmly, Naruto could feel the fear coming off him.

'Why would they be afraid of a little girl, she may be a jinchūriki, but she seemed harmless for the most part.' Naruto thought. Naruto became alert as he felt a spike of chakra from the girl next to him as the cork sealing her gourd popped off and sand slowly flowed out.

"You guys are not trying to interrupt my date are you, I don't know what my father told you, but I got permission from my mother to go out tonight. Everything was going perfect before you decided to butt in!" Gaara shouted as a maniacal grin spread across her face sand slowly creeping toward the 9 ninja. Naruto could feel the blood lust pouring off Gaara and was having a hard time keeping his in check.

'Such tainted chakra.' Naruto thought. As his eyes began to turn red.

"P-please L-lady Gaara, you must understand, you're father sa- uck!" The team leader was cut off as sand began to cover his throat and spread to the rest of his body.

"I told you, I have permission from my mother, and right now, mother is asking me for your blood. I'm a good daughter I have to listen to my mother! Sand Binding Coffin)!" The poor sand ninja began to gasp for air as the sand began to slowly crush him.

"S-stop her!" He managed to order out, and the other 8 ninja swiftly went into action. Naruto breath began to become raspier as the promise of battle slowly became known to him. He opened his cloak and pulled out a seal with the kanji for _Earth_. Throwing the seal into the air, a magazine strap came into existence. Naruto pulled out Armagedōn and plugged the magazine into his gun, and pointed it toward the approaching ninja causing them to stop.

"You heard the lady didn't you, you're interrupting our date, and not only that, you want her to disobey her mother. I find that to be kinda rude don't you think." Naruto roared causing Gaara to look at him with hearts in her eyes, smile still on her face. He never felt anything like this before, the unfiltered desire to destroy anything in front of him.

"L-look kid, we don't want to hurt you, just stay out of our way, this is sand business." A Chūnin with them said. Naruto simply shook his head and scratched the side of his head with the chamber of his gun.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna side with mommy on this one Quick Draw Jutsu: Earth Shot!" Naruto shouted out. Squeezing the trigger a bright yellow shaped bullet in the form of chakra shot out hitting the Chūnin in the head causing him to fly backwards."Quick Draw Jutsu: Earth Shot Barrage!" Naruto was relentless as he shot 5 more bullets at the Chūnin legs and arms. As they landed the Chūnin's limbs were encased in rock. Pinned to the ground, the Chūnin struggled to move as Naruto removed the clothe from his eyes."Shinra Tensei." Naruto spoke quietly. The other ninja looked appalled as their teammates torso was ripped from his body as his limps remained encased in rock. Gaara smiled approached 100 watts at the sight.

"Yes Bat-kun, blood for mother! Sand Funeral!" Gaara shouted with a grin as she crushed the Jōnin in cased in her sand causing a fountain of blood to rain from the sky. The other ninja looked on with a crushed expression and decided it was best if they retreated. Naruto had other plans.

"No, you will not leave this place alive, Banshō Ten'in!" The retreating ninja suddenly felt themselves pulled in as an unknown force tugged on their body. One ninja try to claw away from the pull but it was no use. As they were pulled, Gaara began to surround the ninjas in sand. As the sand encased them Naruto put a wicked smile on his face as he raised his hand towards the group."Shinra Tensei." The ninja mouths opened in a silent scream as their bodies where disintegrated inside the sand coffins, leaving only their showing heads. Lowering his hands Naruto fell to his hands and knee's breathing heavily.'T-that was incredible.' Naruto thought as he fought to compose himself. A pair of blood hands caressing his cheeks brought him back to scene in front of him, lifting his head he looked into the eyes of Gaara.

"Mother is very happy with you Bat-kun, and I am too, you've made the perfect escort. It usually takes me more than half the time to take care of 9 ninja!" Gaara said happily. Naruto grabbed onto the hands holding his face softly.

"I don't know what came over me, I've never felt anything like that before." Naruto admitted quietly."I liked it, I truly enjoyed watching them scream for help." Naruto continued looking into Gaara's eyes.

"Maybe your mother decided to bring out your true emotions." Gaara explained knowingly causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"M-my mother... The Kyubi is not my mother! She's my prisoner!" Naruto said vehemently. Gaara shook her head.

"Has she not always been there for you, since your birth, healing your wounds, taking care of you. A mother is not someone who just gives birth to you, perhaps you should talk to her." Gaara lowered herself to Naruto's level and gave him a hug."Do not worry about this, no one will know of your involvement Bat-kun, as long as you visit me often." Gaara said with a smile and Naruto nodded, he felt his eyes widen as he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead."That's for making this such a perfect date!"

Naruto exited the shower with a neutral look on his face, the night had not gone the way he predicted, but he did get some good out of it.'I think now is the best time to meet with the Kyubi, it is time to meet my prisoner.' Naruto thought to himself as he through on a pair of pants and sat on top of his bad. He closed his eyes to meditate, and slowly let himself drift off...

**Drip**

**Drip.**

**Drip..**

**Drip...**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a damp sewer, in front of him lay a great gate. He slowly walked towards it alerting the presence of the one behind it.

"**Ah, so my wonderful warden has decided to grace me with his presence after 10 years**." Naruto's eyes narrowed as the Kyubi came into view, she was wearing a silk red dress that hugged her body, what disturbed him the most though, was how similar she looked to his mother."**Does this appearance not please you warden, after all, I am your 'mother'**." Kyubi said with a smirk as her nine tails swished behind her laughingly. Naruto growled out in annoyance.

"You are not my mother!" Naruto barked out, and Kyubi chuckled.

"**Aren't I? Who was there for you during the beatings, who watched after your body as it starved itself, who kept your warm on those cold nights when you were homeless. All I ask, is to be treated as your equal Naruto-kun.**" Kyubi said softly.

"I do not trust you fox." Naruto responded causing Kyubi to laugh sharply.

"**Ha! Yet you trust the snake, now that is amusing**." Kyubi said brushing her hair back.

"Orochimaru-sensei has earned my trust, he's more of a parent than I have ever had, he believes of me, and is going to help me become Hokage." Naruto said causing Kyubi to shake her head.

"**Don't you find it odd, that a man so spurned by Konoha, would want to help another reach his goal, a goal that would no doubt help Konoha**?" Kyubi asked.

"He's able to fix his failures through me, he's helping me become a great leader." Naruto replied.

"**Yes, but does that mean leader of Konoha? What of your Rinnegan, his knowledge of its abilities, his ability to acquire relics thought lost to this world. Does this not strike you as suspicious**?" Kyubi asked again causing Naruto to shake his head.

"W-we keep no secrets from each other, everything has an explanation." Naruto said his voice showing the first sign of doubt.

"**The bond between sensei and student is sacred, but the bond between jailor and tenant is even deeper, I have no reason to deceive you Naruto-kun,** **ask your sensei about a his relationship with Madara Uchiha**." Kyubi responded and suddenly looked up in the air."**It seems our time is up warden, I implore you to find out all you can about secrets being kept from you. Not everything is as it seems**." Naruto wanted to respond, but found himself being pulled to the world of the waken.

Naruto eyes snapped open as the sun seeped through the blinds causing him to wince slightly.'Madara Uchiha, seensei told me he once almost left the village for that man, but he's still in Konoha, did Madara allow him to leave?' Naruto thought to himself. He straightened his posture as his sensei entered the room.

"Grab your seals Naruto-kun, its time to leave this desert." Naruto nodded as he grabbed his bags and they made their way toward the village gates. Orochimaru was use to a silent Naruto, but he usually asked questions about his meetings. Leaving it to him being tired, he put the thought in the back of his head. Just as they neared the gates a loud shout reached their ears.

"Bat-kuuuuuuuun!" Naruto braced himself as Gaara launched himself onto Naruto's arm and rubbed her face against his."It's so awful you have to leave Bat-kun, but you promised to visit, so you better keep your promise or mother will get upset!" Gaara said excited. Orochimaru simply raised an eyebrow at the interaction.

"Yes Gaara-chan, I'll be sure to visit, sensei is sure to have multiple trips in the near future, and we'll be sure to stop by." Naruto said calmly as Gaara detached herself from Naruto to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew I could count on youBat-kun, have a safe trip." Gaara said as she turned her back and ran away from the student and sensei.

"So you've made friends with the Sand jinchūriki?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, will that be a problem?" Naruto asked looking up at his teacher. Orochimaru looked at him for a while before smiling and patting his head.

"Not at all, it's a good idea for a future Hokage to build relationships with the heirs of other villages." Orochimaru responded causing Naruto to smile softly, he would nor bother his sensei with cheap accusations, he had done to much for him. Naruto decided to continue putting his trust in his teacher. Nodding to himself, he walked out of the town with his head held high.

Naruto felt a familiar pull grab his attention as they entered Konoha. Turning to his sensei he let out a sentence of impatience. "I'll be going now sensei, you do have your reports to make." Naruto said as he turned and made his way toward the chakra signature. Orochimaru only chuckled and spoke to his retreating student.

"Say hello to Rukia-chan for me." Orochimaru said smirked as Naruto stopped momentarily and continued on his way. Once out of sight Orochimaru allowed a frown to take his face."Perhaps I should nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem." Orochimaru muttered out loud, but shook his head and made his way to the Hokage's office.

Naruto entered the training grounds and waited a moment, feeling the chakra signature get closer. He let out a deep breath as a pair of arms hugged him from behind and pulled him close."Welcome back Naruto-kun." Rukia said softly as she wrapped her arms around her unknown brother tightly. "I was sure you would see Hinata-chan first, you're all she talks about at the academy you know." Rukia commented with jealousy in her voice. Hinata was always quick to make a comment about how she had the heart of Orochimaru's apprentice. Naruto turned around in her arms and pulled her closer.

'This...This is my private gift, my personal indulgence.' Naruto thought to himself as he lavished in the yin chakra that his sister gave off, while he knew it was wrong to use her feelings that way. He refused to give it up. Rukia shifted her body so her head rested on Naruto's chest.

"How was your trip?" Rukia asked politely.

"Informative." Naruto answered bringing the conversation back to a peaceful quiet. Naruto knew that one day his sister would find out of their relation, but he would deal with that when the time came. For now, he would allow himself to enjoy himself."I should go check in with Hinata." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yea you should." Rukia replied.

Neither moved from the embrace.

Naruto ate quietly as he consumed his meal at Ichiraku's ramen bar, he made no acknowledgment as he felt Hinata and Hanabi enter the Ramen bar."Naruto-kun there you are. You were supposed to meet me as soon as you got back into town." Hinata said with a frown on her face.

"Sorry, I was... Side tracked momentarily." Naruto responded finally looking at Hinata with a small smile causing her to blush, but a look of anger crossed her face.

"I can tell, you were with her, you're always happy when you're talking about her." Hinata said jealously as she mention Rukia."You really shouldn't spend so much time with her, she's so snobby." Hinata said rudely causing a frown to cross Naruto's face, but he quickly removed it."Beside, I'm sure whatever you do with her that makes you so happy, I can do 100x better." Hinata commented with a nod almost causing Naruto to scoff.

"She has a wider variety of techniques than you, making it easier to train with, I can only fight against the gentle fist so many times Hinata." Naruto explained causing Hinata to nod slightly, she understood how important training was to Naruto. Naruto pushed away from the table and put his money on the table."I gotta get going now, I'll see you later Hanabi-chan, enjoy your meal Hinata. Naruto exited the Ramen bar and made his way to the smithy hut. Hands in pocket he entered the hot store. Gabora looked up seeing their favorite customer.

"Ugoh-ooooh!"

"Shaddup!" Zubora woke up from his sleeping position to see Naruto in the store, a smile slowly crossed his face."Oh! Its you Naruto, what do you need today. More of those fancy magazines perhaps." Zubora questioned as Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll, unleashing the scroll, a jar of sand took its place.

"This is demonic sand which I've gathered on my journey, Use these sand to weld me a gauntlet, I'll need to completely cover my right arm." Naruto directed as he held out his arm to get his measurements taken.

"As you understand, it does take our time to make a good point, demonic material is not something to play around with, do you know how many demon parts I get a week from customers asking me to make some kind of crazy doomsday device?" Zubora asked.

"Ugo-oh! Ugo, ugo!" Gabora said.

"Eh? What's that? You say that if we had enough heat, we could stop the demonic chakra from reacting violently while we worked on it, bah, sometimes I dont know about you Gabora. Well kid, check back monthly, this is gonna be a well, may have to stop taking on customers for a bit." Zubora muttered quietly near the end. With a nod, Naruto made his way out the door, and back to his quarters underground.

"Ugoh ugo ugo!"

"Shaddup!"

* * *

"So you say he's made contact with the one tail, no matter, he will eventually come into contact with all the jinchūriki." Orochimaru was kneeling in front of a man who's face was covered by a mask, revealing one eye which swirled with the sharingan."No matter what bonds he creates, I've invested much into Uzukami, and will do whatever necessary to insure he goes to our side." The man going by the Name Madara Uchiha then placed a ring in Orochimaru's hands."This is Naruto's Akatsuki ring, you need not inform him of its origin yet, but have him wear this. This will allow me to begin to influence him during the nights." Madara directed. Orochimaru examined the ring in his hand which bore the kanji for _vermilion._

"What are you doing on the floor Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked into the study. Orochimaru quickly stood up as he greeted his student.

"Naruto-kun, I have a gift for you, 2 years it has been since you become my student and I want you to wear this." Orochimaru said with a smile as he gave the ring to Naruto causing a small smile to cross his face. Naruto nodded happily and slipped the ring onto his finger."This ring represents our bond as teacher and student, never take it off, ok?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto simply nodded, happy to receive a gift from the man who has taken care of him for the past 2 years.

**A/N: That's all folks, seems trouble is a brewing for Naruto, but he'll be alright. He has a gun.**

**Please review**


End file.
